This invention relates generally to the field of tape recording, and more particularly to a latching mechanism for securing a tape carrier (such as a tape cartridge) to a tape machine.
Tape cassettes and tape cartridges are two well known types of tape carriers. One standard type of tape cartridge is the model DC-300A data cartridge manufactured by 3M.
Many schemes have been proposed to hold and latch a tape cartridge into a tape machine. The following U.S. patents depict some of these various schemes and attention is directed to them:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,908 issued July 6, 1982 to D. M. Sims, Jr.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,260 issued May 22, 1979 to U. W. Joshi; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,262 issued Aug. 24, 1976 to C. J. Kennedy; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,225 issued May 18, 1976 to G. G. Vogel; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,624 issued Aug. 31, 1976 to N. A. Leifer et al.
Briefly stated, the previous schemes for holding and latching the cartridge into a tape machine incorporate two rails, one on each side of the recess designed to accept the tape cartridge. The rails are situated so as to mate with two recesses, one on each side of the cartridge, and guide the cartridge into the recess, and to become properly positioned relative to the tape head and tape drive mechanism.
In addition to the previously mentioned rails, there is also a latching mechanism to retain the cartridge in its proper position. This latching mechanism also commonly includes a provision for providing the fine positioning of the cartridge (see for example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,260).
As can been seen from a review of the existing cartridge latching mechanisms, the mechanisms can be relatively complex and involve the use of interacting components and springs.
Aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,225 and 3,977,624 are perhaps the least complicated of the cited references. Even they, however, are not as simple as they might be. This will become more apparent as the present invention is decribed in detail and its relative simplicity appreciated. In short, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,225 employs a helical spring 35, a spring guide 37, a pivot guide 41 into which spring guide 37 is allowed to freely pass, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,624 employs a helical spring 59, and each cam 50 has a slot 58 in which a spring slide 64 moves.